


The Four Times Rose Quartz Hawthorne Came into Blueberry Honey Trifle’s Life and the One Time she Actually Noticed

by allthepresidentsmemes



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, berry sims, berry sweet sims - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthepresidentsmemes/pseuds/allthepresidentsmemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bachelorette from one MMBC had a few run ins with another Bachelorette. She just never noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Times Rose Quartz Hawthorne Came into Blueberry Honey Trifle’s Life and the One Time she Actually Noticed

The book was old and heavy and didn’t feel all too good when it hit Blueberry on the head. She and her latest…friend had been ‘working’ in the library, or at least, that’s what Blueberry had told her father. When her friend had pinned her against the shelf, they had knocked the book down.

Blueberry picked it up and brushed the dust off the cover. “Stone of the Heart, Or Heart of Stone: The Rose Hawthorne story.” She read aloud. 

“Looks boring,” Her friend said. “Come on, I’m not done kissing you yet.”

That was all it took to forget.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
The nursing home had always bothered Blueberry. She blew a bubble and popped it, already bored. Really, being exiled to this place over one bad grade? 

“Your move.” Her chess partner said in an ancient voice. She moved the pink queen into a random square. The man let out a laugh and moved his piece to take her king.

“Checkmate, young lady!” He cackled as he wiped a tear from his eye. “I tell you, the previous owner of that set wouldn’t have been so easily defeated.”

“Whatever.” Blueberry said as she unknowingly knocked the pink queen to the floor.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
The wheelchair let out an unpleasant noise as it ran over another one of those damned donor plaques. 

“These things are everywhere!” The nurse said, purely to make small talk. Blueberry leaned over the side to read the name.

“R.Q Hawthorne. 1957. In memory of…” The rest of the words had been worn away by many Honey Sprigs winters. 

“Some politician, no doubt.” Blueberry remarked cynically. 

“If you say so, Miss Trifle,” The nurse said cheerfully. “Shall we get you prepped for surgery?”

Blueberry frowned, looked to the sleet colored sky, and tried to ignore the pain in her chest.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
She was bundled up in a blanket, still shivering despite the burning fire. She hadn’t slept in days. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw Baxtor Rose staring at her from beyond the grave.

Thus she was downstairs while Sloe rested upstairs, watching some true crime documentary. The words ‘Raspberry Heights’, ‘crime boss’, and ‘prohibition’ swam before her tired eyes. She saw but she did not comprehend. And yet, she found the life story of one Rose Quartz Hawthorne to be oddly soothing.

So soothing that by the time they got to her shockingly similar story, Blueberry was sound asleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
The grave was located in a cemetery just outside Raspberry Heights. The children had been left with a babysitter. This was just for them.

Sloe found it first. “Blueberry.” She called out and Blueberry hurried over, the autumn leaves crunching with every step.

Sloe stood on the right. Blueberry stood on the left. Between them lay the grave of a woman who had undergone the same tragedy they had. A woman who had suffered like them nearly a century before. A woman who, until a week ago, was unknown to her. Rose Quartz.

Sloe spoke first. “According to the records, she bought this grave alongside the one next to her.”

“So she found somebody,” Blueberry stated. “Was it through the…?”

Sloe shook her head. “I couldn’t tell. Rose Quartz lied about who was living with her so many times, it’s impossible to tell who was who. Even the name on the adjoining grave has been removed. Only the dates of death remain.”

“She wanted to protect them. Her partner, that is,” Blueberry stated. “She was afraid, even so many years later, of what happened.”

“How do you know?” Sloe asked. Blueberry reached for her hand.

“It’s what I would do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from tumblr to preserve it.


End file.
